


Podfic: 'Collateral Damage' by asuralucier

by peasina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied Munchausen by Proxy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, There is Something Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Will recuperates after the events of the finale. Hannibal, oddly and not, proves himself a most attentivenursedoctor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Podfic: 'Collateral Damage' by asuralucier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collateral Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162854) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801400.us.archive.org/8/items/collateral-damage/Collateral%20Damage.mp3). You can also listen at and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/collateral-damage).


End file.
